Fairytales
by damn.it.to.hell
Summary: From Cinderella to Sleeping Beauty, the characters from SPR will be placed in different fairytale scenarios. Come take a look, smile and laugh at the stories inside that you are dying to read!
1. Cinderella

AN: I will be writing these super short stories based on fairy tales and the like. Such as Little Red Riding hood, The Three Little Pigs, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, etc. They are just for fun and are basically one shots. One little story per chapter. Feel free to give me any ideas. Someone asked me to do The Little Mermaid based one and I will be doing that shortly.

Disclaimer: I actually probably own nothing in this story. The fairytale ideas and the Ghost Hunt characters.

* * *

Cinderella, or something along those lines

Mai sighed for the umpteen time that hour. She had so many chores to do and so little time to get them done in. She had to clear the whole house top to bottom and that included her stepmother's private rooms full of odds and sods. She didn't want to go in there. But, of course, she had no choice in the matter whatsoever. Her stepmother gave orders here and there and expected them to be done by the following day, if not then sooner.

Everyone was making a fuss over the royal ball lately. The king and queen wanted a dashing bride for their only living son and they wanted one now… hence the sudden ball that had been organised the week before. The ball was tonight. Seven in the evening until the absolute ravishing guests got tired or bored. Mai wasn't going. There was no way she could sneak out without anyone noticing, plus she had all of these bored chores to look forward to. She didn't have a dress either. In fact, Mai recalled, she had never attended any of the parties since her father Houshou Takigawa had died after remarrying Ayako. And so she didn't have any nice clothing to wear at all, never mind for a ball.

Mai grabbed the broom and started to brush the kitchen floor. After spending an hour tops trying to make it spotless, she cursed when her siblings walked into the room – tracking in mud and grime across the once sparkling floor tiles. "Looks like you have missed a spot, Mai." Masako, her stepsister, sneered at the fuming brunette. She was secretly enjoying winding her new sister up. It was her favourite past time since shopping and going to lots and lots of parties.

"Oh and Mai," Masako's brother called. "Have you washed and dried our evening wear? My suit needs to be utterly brand spanking new. And Masako's dress needs to be amazingly beautiful so that she can catch the prince's attention. Do you hear me Mai? What did I just say?"

The brunette gritted her teeth and looked up at her stepsiblings. "Yes Yasuhara, yes Masako. Your evening wear is all dry and waiting for tonight. I hope you two enjoy yourselves while I am working my butt of to please your _classy _mother. Now if you will excuse me, I have to sweep over all the dirt you carried in with you."

Brother and sister sneered as they nonchalantly stalked out of the kitchen, smug smiles adorning their features. Oh, how they enjoyed getting a rise out of their little Mai. She was too easy and they pressed her into doing all of their chores too. Quite frankly, their younger sister was a bit of a push over.

Sweat rolling down her forehead, Mai continued to clean for the next few hours until it was almost seven in the evening. She had managed to tidy up over half of the house and she was getting excited for some well needed sleep. She had been sleeping funny recently because her dreams were haunted by these beautiful dark blue eyes that seemed to watch her as she pranced about the dreamscape. It didn't scare her. It just was a little unnerving knowing that someone was always watching you in your dreams.

"Mai!" Her stepmother yelled bouncing into view. She was dressed in a little red dress that matched the blossoming colour of her hair and she had tall black high heels that made her seem gigantic. Mrs Ayako Takigawa, or should I say _Ms _Ayako, stood several paces away from her stepdaughter. She had a cruel smirk on her face as she watched her scurry around the garden, picking up the smaller of the pumpkins that had started to overgrow. Mai skidded to a halt when she heard Ayako's booming voice call out her name. She faced the older woman and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I need you to escort me to my carriage," She said after a pregnant pause. She inwardly smirked when the younger girl huffed and stormed off. Ayako leisurely strolled behind her, listening to the _clack, clack, clacking _of her high heels.

Mai viciously swung the carriage door open and held out a hand for her stepmother. Ayako took it, pressing all of her weight down as she climbed up. Ever so the lady, Ayako sat up straight, pursing her lips as she drowned her poor face in lots of makeup. Mai looked at her in disgust. How could someone so civil mannered be so… _ladylike? _That was the only word to fit it. All of the women in the kingdom wore makeup. You couldn't pass a girl in the street without seeing even a hint of makeup on their faces.

Masako and Yasuhara were next to be seated in the carriage. They all looked presentable and would blend in great at the ball. Not that Mai would admit it, but sometimes she wishes she could be like them. Even if it were for a night, one night, she would love it. Sighing, she slammed the carriage door shut and gave the driver the good-to-go signal. And then she stood there just watching them ride away. She wasn't jealous of them, no, she just felt left out.

Mai turned around and had the shock of her life. A pink haired lady in her twenties stood in front of her grinning manically. She was wearing a puffy dress and had a thinly carved stick that she held in her right hand. She took a step forward. Mai took a step back. "No need to be afraid," The ghastly woman shouted. "For I am your fairy godmother, Madoka! I am here to help you go to the ball tonight!"

Mai looked at the woman dubiously; she was a bit of a nutcase. Could she trust the crazed pink haired lady? She watched as Madoka spun on her heel, waving the stick around and chanting "Bibidi Bobidi Boo!" over and over. Something odd was happening, Mai mused. She took several steps back in attempt to run away, but on her second step backwards she stood on something cold. She peered down and saw that she was wearing glass shoes. Gasping, Mai took another step back only to be spun frantically around. After she stopped spinning, she was wearing completely different attire.

A beautiful blue dress hung to her body like it had been there her whole life. Her hair was now in pretty curls that bounced on her shoulders. She had a magnificent jewel incrusted headband and a hint of makeup on her cheeks. She was stunning! Her rags were no more…

The was a whirl of wind and suddenly before them stood an orange carriage that looked oddly like a pumpkin Mai had once been holding. A few mice scurried by and slowly started to disappear. There were several dashing stallions in their place. Mai gasped again. What was going on?

"You are ready now, my little Mai," Madoka said grinning again. "Have fun tonight and be back by midnight, or else!"

"Or else what?" Mai challenged. She was absolutely she sure she had just dozed off while sorting through the pumpkins. This had to be one of her many weird dreams. But she was one hundred percent sure. She didn't feel like she was being watched like before.

"Or else you will be back to the rags you were in and your carriage and horses will turn back to mice and a pumpkin." Madoka said. "Go on now Mai! Enjoy yourself and don't forget to hurry back!"

Mai arrived at the ball in no time at all. She was currently sat at a table alone drinking whatever the bartender had gave her. Alcohol, most likely. It gave Mai a bit of a headache. She traced the outline of her glass with a finger and watched as the shadow of someone towered over it. – Wait shadow?! Mai looked up startled and saw one of the most handsome men in the kingdom. He was tall, fair skinned, dark hair and a charming smile. He held out a hand for her to take, "May I have this dance?"

Mai nodded, smiling. It looks like this night wasn't as bad as she first thought. The handsome man pulled her onto the dance floor where they began to waltz, swerving around close couples as they did so. The man watched her intensely, grinning like an idiot as she stepped on her own foot. She was very much a klutz, he mused. They continued to dance until Mai grew tired. The man accompanied her to the table, gave a quick goodbye and aimlessly walked around the ball room and out of sight. Mai sighed to herself and took another sip of her drink.

"Enjoying yourself Mai?" Said a familiar voice. Mai looked up startled. It was Madoka and she looked… normal! No manic grin on her face, no absurd poufy dress, no stick in her right hand. She looked like another one of the ravishing guests attending the ball. She sat down next to Mai.

"Had a dance yet?" She asked the young girl. Mai nodded in response and downed the rest of her glass. "Just the one," She said scanning the ballroom. "I don't know where he has gone."

"Is that him?" Madoka said pointing to a dark figure across the room talking to the king and queen. Mai shook her head, "No although he does look a lot like him. Are they brothers, perhaps?"

Madoka looked startled. Her eyes went wide as she looked intensely at the young girl staring at the other side of the room. Does this mean she can tell the difference between the two of them, Madoka mused, this is an interesting development. "I don't know Mai. I shall be back soon. I just have to go and find a friend of mine."

Madoka stood up and walked away, that manic grin once again plastered on her face as she went to find her friend. She approached the friend and tugged on his arm. "Lin," She said quietly. "Mai Taniyama danced with one of the twins and when I pointed out the other, she said it wasn't the one she danced with. Isn't that exciting!? She is one of the only people that can tell a difference! Noll and Gene will be thrilled. Say, how about we watch them?"

The man, Lin, smiled slightly as the two of them watched Noll walk over to Mai. He put on the same charming smile Gene always wore and held out his hand to her. "Care to have another dance?" He said to her. She looked up at him; a small smile graced her features. Something is up, she mused as she joined him on the dance floor. Noll tried to keep up the charming smile but it started to hurt his cheeks. He dragged Mai to him and held her by waist, enjoying the closeness they shared. He stared down at her face, still smiling, and began to dance.

Mai looked up at her second dance partner and noticed a slight reddening on his cheeks, she smirked. "You haven't been this close to a girl that wasn't family, have you prince?" She mocked as she moved ever so closer to him, listening to her own heart pounding.

"What do you mean? I danced with you before," He said eying her suspiciously. His own heart was racing as she moved closer still and put her arms loosely around his neck. They swayed a bit before she answered the handsome man.

"I haven't danced with you before. You must be imagining things," She said smiling up at him. "I danced with who I assume is your brother earlier today. You, I have never danced with."

"How can you tell?" The prince asked spinning her around and pulling her back to him so that their faces were inches apart. Mai felt the blood rushing to her cheeks but ignored it, "You are different. Different attitudes. Different smiles. Different clothes, if you haven't already noticed but your suit is a shade darker. Your faces may look identical but I can see some changes. And you're obviously not used to smiling like your brother is. If it hurts so much, don't do it."

He smiled then, and for once, it didn't hurt. He was rather happy. Someone was able to tell the difference between the two of them, him and his brother. His smile formed into a smirk as he span the girl around again. He let go of her and she came crashing down to the floor. He caught her in his arms just as she thought her face was going to be a blood mess.

She gasped and slowly got back up and looked at her prince _charming. _She glared a playful glare and went over to him, bringing him closer. She could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest. It was her turn to smirk. But before that…

"You jerk!" She said, hiding a smile. "Don't do that to me!"

She stomped her foot on something hard which, funny enough, was not the floor. She glanced down to see she had stood on the prince's foot. She gulped as she looked into his eyes. They had an odd swirl which kind of drew her in.

"Only if you don't do that again," He replied lifting her a centimeter off the floor to give his foot some room. They twirled for a while longer, moving into a pattern with the other dancers. Mai soon got tired and so they sat down at a table hidden away from Madoka and her prying eyes – Naru had a feeling.

"So what brings a lady like you to a place like this?" He asks as he took a sip of his drink. He watched her from across the table, reading her.

"Madoka." She muttered with slight distaste. Don't get her wrong, she thought the woman was great, she just didn't like the way she went about. Turning mice and pumpkins into a carriage with horses wasn't something you saw every day. In another country, that would be classed as witchcraft and poor Madoka would have been hung. But in this kingdom, it was different. The royal family preferred these people as oppose to the normal. No one knew why though. They were either too ignorant to notice or too blind to see.

"I see," Naru replied staring at her harder. If Madoka had brought her here then there had to be something psychic about her. Madoka had this specific girft about her where she could locate people with abilities as such. This only intrigued the young prince more.

"Madoka is a family friend. I apologise if she was rude, that's just the way that she is."

Mai smiled. "Don't worry about it. I think she should be more careful in which ways she uses her magic though. She turned some things from my home into something else just to get me to this ball."

"M-magic? Did she give you a horse and carriage by any chance? If that is the case then I suggest you be on your way. It is almost the deadline. Twelve midnight is a few minutes away!" He said.

Mai's eyes widened. She stood up, leaving her bag behind with all of her belonging she had used for tonight. She ran off out of the ball room, leaving the prince behind. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He had wanted her to stay for a bit longer but couldn't say it. To be honest; he is socially awkward. Especially with girls that he finds interesting. – Not that that had happened before though. Mai was the first.

"Don't worry Noll," Madoka said patting him on the shoulder. "You will find her again. I promise."

"I don't even know her name."

"Look in the bag; it's got to be in there somewhere." Lin said throwing it to him.

He and Madoka left Naru to his musing to go and dance. He would fine on his own. Opening the bag, the first thing that he came across was a notebook. He opened it the first page and smiled slightly, making sure to hide it from onlookers.

"Mai Taniyama, huh?" He said looking through what appeared to be her diary.

He couldn't wait to go find her again. She was an interesting one, she was. The very thought of seeing her again made his heart race.

* * *

Character list in who was who:

Mai is Cinderella

Naru is Prince charming

Ayako is evil stepmother

Monk was Mai's dad (if he were in it)

Lin is royal family's close friend

Martin is the king

Luella is the queen

Yasu is evil stepbrother

John is royal family's close friend (if her were to be written into the story)

Masako is evil stepsister

Madoka is the fairy godmother

Gene was the other prince

(The rest I do not know...)


	2. Little Red

AN: Hehe, I'm glad that you guys are liking this idea of mine. It's turning out better than expected. Hope you liked the last chapter about Cinderella, I haven't decided whether I would do a part two to that. I still have a few other stories to finish and now I have started this one - I will be here forever at this rate! Anyway, enjoy the story :)

Disclaimer: I basically own nothing but the twist in the plot.

* * *

Little Red

"Mai!" He sighs as he pulls her to her feet.

"Yeah Naru?"

"Be more careful from now on. I won't be there the next time you trip and fall down. How did you tip anyway? We are walking on a straight path!"

Mai is the one to sigh this time but she quickly smirks. "Oh Naru I know that you will be there the next time I fall! I know you will! It's in your nature, oh narcissistic Nau-chan! You can't help it. What are you after all?"

"A huntsman…"

"Exactly!"

"Mai at least try to be careful. There is someone out there that is killing innocent little girls and you are prone to danger. He's known as The Wolf. He won't stop at anything to do what he wants, even if that means killing others while he's at it."

"Did you just call me a little girl?!"

"Yes but that is not the point. What I am trying to say is that I won't be there whenever you need the help. That might even be if it is to stop you from falling. I might not be there. So just be careful. You could be next."

"I know Naru. I'll be careful!" She said glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring straight ahead as they walked on. "We're here. Bye bye Naru-chan! See you tomorrow."

He watched as she turned on her heel, her red cloak flailing behind her. She knocked on the door before entering, waving to him one last time and closing the door. Naru kept his eyes trained on the door for a moment longer to make sure that it was okay to leave. And then he did, his thoughts clouding his brain.

Naru wasn't a man of many words, although he did speak a lot in front of those he had grown to care for. He had a traumatic childhood where he watched his own dear brother's death, bit by bit. He had watched when a lady had bumped into him on her horse, leaving a blood mess on the dirty path. In panic, she had jumped down and rapped her victim in her cloak. She then proceeded to throw him into the nearest lake which was, coincidently, a few feet away. She then climbed back on her trusty steed and galloped away.

Naru had hid in the bushes away from his father, who was trying to coax him into another lesson on being a great huntsman. Which he the stumbled upon the incident that killed his brother, Gene, and the scene was forever engraved in his brain. It would never leave his brain, or his heart.

Gene was a lovely young boy who would rather climb trees and play gaily all day long than have a lesson with his up tight father and snobby brother. He was a playful child and everyone in the village adored him. More so the woman; they just loved to pinch his cheeks and comment on his wonderful behaviour. Of course, they admired him – his brother too, they were just afraid of being cut open in their sleep because they had tried to give him a hug.

So when Naru had seen someone just like his brother, he couldn't help but be drawn in. He felt it in his heart that he had to protect this one person from any danger lurking around the corner. It was like he was with Gene again, only, it was different. This person was a girl and a year younger. She had brown hair, not black. She had hazel eyes, not a shade of blue. She had an even bubblier personality, if that were possible. And she had one fiery temper that even made him stop in his tracks to make sure shad ripped a tree from the ground and hauled it at someone passing by. He may be exaggerating there, but if she could, he had a feeling she would.

And she was Mai Taniyama, nicknamed Little Red Riding Hood because of the red cloak she always _always _wore. Sometimes the name was even shortened down to Little Red. She didn't mind these nicknames, but she preferred her own name more than often.

When Naru had learned of The Wolf becoming active in their village again, he had been even tenser. His thoughts had immediately fled to the incident with his brother. If he lost Mai, it would be like losing Gene all over again. He couldn't stand that thought, he didn't like it. He couldn't, no, wouldn't let The Wolf take Mai's life. He was going to search for the dog and put him down himself.

Even if it took forever and a half, he was going to do it.

Naru continued to stroll along the path, minding his own business. He stepped over the body and made sure not to get her blood on his shoes as he walked further away from Mai's home. Wait! Body?! Blood?! He stopped and turned around, seeing one of his stalkers dead on the floor. It was Masako Hara, the supposed to be 'fairest' and wealthiest maiden in the village.

Said girl had developed a bit of a crush on our favourite little huntsman and he didn't like it one bit. In fact, he hated her! She was always trying to force herself on him, asking him for dates and bribing him with her money. He had had enough of it. Narcissistic Naru-chan did not like her at all.

But what caught his interest was what someone had written in her crimson blood. He frowned. Why was The Wolf writing something like this in someone blood after carelessly leaving a body on the path right where it could be seen on the way home from Mai's home? And why was it about her? Is The Wolf really on a hunt for girls like he had heard?

_"Come out; come out wherever you are Little Red!"_

Naru stared at it, an awful feeling upsetting his stomach. The Wolf was after Mai. And everyone knows that the dog usually gets what it wants. Mai's life was in danger; it was next on the list of girls in the village.

Gulping, he ran back to Mai's house and banged on the door loudly. There was no answer and that was when he realised she wasn't there. Just when had she slipped past him when he was looking at the words written in the blood? He couldn't ever remember her passing by. And that was when he saw a small path that lead behind the house, leading off in a different direction.

He rushed off down that path and came across a single cottage off in the distance. He ran to it, the terrible feeling in his stomach growing stronger by the second.

"Ayako! Are you feeling any better today?" Mai asked as she walked into her friend's house. She poured a glass of water, taking it into Ayako's room. "I've got you a drink. You must be thirsty."

Ayakowas bundled in blankets on her bed; her face wasn't at all visible. Mai placed the glass down on the bedside table, and then she noticed something sparkle on Ayako's bed. She peered closer, realising that they were glasses. She raised a brow, "Why do you have glasses?"

"The better to see you with dear," Was the strangled reply.

"Nice try but you don't need glasses, Ayako. You have absolute perfect vision."

"Oh yeah, I do don't I?"

Mai hummed in response but then she noticed something else was different about her friend. "Why are you smaller than usual, Ayako?"

"I took the wrong medication, dear."

"Oh, really now? I thought that you weren't taking any medicine."

"Well it seems that I have."

"And what did you take?"

"…Advil."

"Ayako, that is for headaches and the like."

"Oh, I know that."

"Then why did you take it then if you knew it was for headaches."

"Maybe I did have one."

"And you said that was what had made you shrink. Advil won't do that."

"I see."

Mai glanced back at the water and then handed it to Ayako. A shaky hand reached out and grabbed it, slowly bringing it to her mouth. Mai raised an eyebrow and stared at that hand. "Why are your hands hairier than usual?"

"They just are dear."

"Okay. Then…um, why are you wearing braces?"

"My teeth aren't getting any straighter in my old age."

"You're twenty three."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that."

"Hm, why do you have black hair?"

"I wanted a bit of a change."

"I see. Would you mind helping me with something in the kitchen?"

"I'm sorry dear, but my legs aren't at their best lately. All that walking I've done has made them weaker."

"Really? Where did you go?"

"To my job at the market place."

"Ayako Matsuzaki doesn't work at the market place."

"Yes, yes I do."

"No she doesn't. If you know where she actually works then go ahead and say it."

"I work at a shop."

"You might but Ayako doesn't."

"What are you talking about I am Ayako!"

"Nice try whoever the hell you are. But, I'm afraid, that you have missed some very simple facts. Ayako has red hair, doesn't wear glasses or braces, she is not small and she does not work at the market place."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ayako has red hair, is quite tall and she is a doctor is training."

"What are you getting at?"

"If you are not Ayako then who are you?"

The imposter stood from the bed, knocking away the mounds of blankets. Mai was finally able to see who was impersonating her friend. As Mai looked at him, she realised that she had seen him before. Osamu Yasuhara, the boy that loved dogs. You wouldn't see him without one.

"Where the hell is Ayako?!" Mai roared, she was getting mad.

"She is none of your concern now."

"Don't tell me who is or is not my concern!"

"Gee, I was only–"

Mai leaped forward and punched him in the face, sending him backwards. Yasu tried to stand up after that (painful) hit but found himself being hit again with something much harder. He felt woozy and his vision was hazy. Soon, he wouldn't remember a thing.

"Mai?!" Someone shouted as they stared from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"You know Naru, I might try to be a huntsman too! It's a lot of fun!"

* * *

Character list:

Mai is Little red riding hood

Naru is huntsman

Yasu is big bad wolf

Masako is another victim

Monk is random guy

John is random guy

Ayako is the grandmother

Lin is random guy

Madoka is random guy

Luella and Martin are random people


	3. Hansel an Gretal

AN: I loved the response I got from the last two chapters. You guys are great. And about the random people in the previous character list - well, I was originally going to include them in the story, but I couldn't fit them in anywhere without writing random bits. I'm sure if I looked back now, I could probably write them in somewhere or other. But, quite frankly, that would take up too much energy... Lol :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twist on the story

* * *

Hansel an Gretal, rewritten

"Good morning children, did you sleep well?"

"Father, we are not children. We are sixteen and seventeen year olds."

"Just because you are smart does not make you a man, Noll. And look at Mai, she is only a year younger and she still has this care free attitude. Maybe you should take a page out of her book."

"If I did that father, then I would be frolicking around in a short skirt singing songs about stupid things surrounded by rabbits and making daisy chains. Do you really want me to do that?"

"Hey!?" A flustered Mai shouted, deafening the _men _in the room.

"No, I'd rather you didn't. You're mother would have my head off." Martin laughed thinking about that mental picture. He turned to his son and Mai. "So what are you going to do today then?"

"We're going out into the woods to collect sticks for the fire." Mai exclaimed, squirming in her skirt. Maybe she should start wearing longer ones…

"But you do that everyday."

"We know! But Luella said that we needed firewood to keep the cottage warm."

"Okay then, just don't go too far into the woods, you might get lost."

"We'll be fine father," Naru said. "Don't worry yourself."

"Fine! Just look after Mai. She is the only friend you have."

Later that day the two of them headed out into the woods, only to find themselves getting lost the further they went in. Naru cursed himself silently, how could he just get them lost after promising his father that he wouldn't and that they would come back unharmed?

"Naru, where are we? It's getting late."

"I don't know Mai."

"I'm growing hungrier by the minute."

"You're not the only one."

"Martin will come find us," Mai mumbled as they continued on down the path. Then she saw a nice little cottage. It was different though, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Let's go and ask for some food," Naru said grabbing Mai's wrist and leading her closer. And then he stopped walking, causing Mai to peer around him and take a look for herself. She gasped.

"It's made out of sweets!"

"…And gingerbread." Naru added taking a closer look. "Let's try some."

"It's delicious!" Mai yelled as she broke off a candy cane. The two of them ate some more before they realised they weren't the only ones outside. They turned their heads to see an old woman. She was wearing a kimono and had dark hair and porcelain skin.

"You are eating my house," She stated snobbishly. "Are you hungry?"

"Ah! We're so sorry," Mai apologised and bowed. "But we were so hungry."

The older woman smiled a bittersweet smile, "Come inside dear children."

Mai walked inside the house, not thinking twice, while Naru followed mumbling something about not being a child. And then the door slammed closed, the woman locked it and glared at them. "How dare you eat my cottage! Now I will eat you, boy! And you, lazy girl, get to work!"

"B-but we didn't mean to." Mai stuttered, her eyes watering. "We're sorry."

The old woman just laughed and pushed Naru into a chicken cage. She was staring to show her true colours now. She truly was a witch. "You are too skinny to eat now, but I will fatten you up. Little girl, go get me some gingerbread."

"No I won't!" Mai shouted.

"Then I will eat you first," The witch threatened.

"Mai!" Naru hissed, glaring at her. "Do as she says."

Each day, the witch fed Naru lots of sweets, gingerbread and fattening foods. And each day, she felt Naru's finger to see if he was fat enough to eat, but he knew she couldn't see well.

"Show me your finger, boy!" She demanded reaching out her hand.

"Here it is," Naru said holding out a chicken bone that Mai had secretly given him earlier.

"Still too thin," The witch grumbled. She was growing tired of waiting. "I'll eat you tomorrow."

"Oh no!" Mai cried.

The next morning, the witch had decided that she was going to eat both children as punishment for how long they kept her waiting for. "Little girl, climb into the oven and see if it is hot enough for me."

"I don't know how, show me." Mai said, hiding a smile.

"You are so stupid! You do it like this," And then she climbed inside of the oven.

Mai suddenly had an idea. She pushed the oven door closed and made sure she could not get out.

"It's too hot!" The witch screamed. "Let me out, little girl. Let me out!"

Mai ignored the wicked old witch and ran to let Naru out from the chicken cage he had been forced to live in these past few days. "Naru, you can come out now."

"The witch?" He asked.

"I pushed her into the oven and locked the door."

Naru patted her on the head and gave a low throaty chuckle, "I see you do indeed have a brain inside that thick skull of yours."

She glared at him but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Come on, let's get home."

And so they raced off back to Naru's home where Martin was waving to them frantically, a look of concern etched across his face. "Noll? Mai? Where have you been!? I've been so worried!"

"We got lost in the woods and then we saw a house made from gingerbread and sweets. So Mai, the glutton, decided at that exact moment that she was hungry and so she started to eat the house."

"Hey! You were eating it too!" Mai shouted.

"And then," Naru continued. "An old woman came out and told us to come in. Which we did. She then proceeded to shout at us and told us off. She, all of a sudden, decided that she was going to eat me and make Mai her servant – not that she'd be any good at that."

"I so would!"

Naru gave her a pointed stare before finishing up his story. "She spent the day fattening me up to eat me and then this morning she tried to eat Mai."

"Don't forget to mention that you spent those days locked in a chicken cage!"

"Mai pushed her in the oven and then freed me. And here we are." He concluded.

Martin suppressed a laugh, "It sounds like you two had an…eventful few days. Come inside and help yourself to some tea. You must feel drained Noll, you haven't had any in quite a while. And telling porkies must have taken up some more energy."

"We weren't lying," Mai said as she and the others went inside.

"Do I look like the type to lie to you father?" Naru muttered and scowled.

"Well _children_, just drink your tea and let's leave the matter alone."

* * *

Character list

Mai as Gretal

Naru as Hansel

Martin as the father

Luella as the unseen mother

Masako as the wicked old witch (fits her right?!)


	4. Sleeping Beauty

AN: Thanks guys! You are the best. Keep reading, I always look forward to reading your reviews and responses. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, here is the next. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the weird plot twist

* * *

Sleeping beauty

Deep in the kingdom of Taniyama, a beautiful baby princess was born. She had big does like eyes and a huge smile. The castle knew that she would be a great young lady when she grew up.

"Our baby girl is beautiful! Why don't we celebrate her birth?" Ayako said, the queen fairy.

"That is a marvellous idea! Why don't we have a party?" King Takigawa, a former monk, agreed.

The happy king and queen had a feast later that day; they invited all their great friends and family, some of which were the good fairies of the land. "Thanks for coming," Ayako said as they all sat around the long table.

"No problem," Two of the fairies said simultaneously. "Thanks for inviting us."

"The pleasure is all ours. Isn't that right Madoka?" One of the fairies said.

"Why yes it is, Yasu!" She laughed. "We bring gifts for little Mai."

The two good fairies joined Queen Ayako around her baby; they smiled at the baby's adorable face. "Well I was going to give her the gift of beauty," Yasu said while rubbing the back of his head. "But it looks like I don't need to. So I give my gift of kindness."

"I give her the gift of all good things," Madoka chimed in.

"I give my daughter the gift–"

And then all of a sudden the wicked fairy that resided in the kingdom flew in, laughing. "Hello everyone! I see that you didn't invite me. Well, when the princess turns fifteen she will prick her finger on a spindle and die!"

"Oh no!" Ayako cried out in protest.

"That's terrible!" Yasu and Madoka shouted.

"I'm so very sorry," The king said. "Please break your spell."

The wicked fairy started to fly away, laughing sardonically. "It's too late! See you in fifteen years everybody!"

As soon as she left, Ayako turned to the good fairies in the room. "Can you break the spell, fairies?! Can you save our daughter?"

"I cannot break the spell but I can make it better. The princess will not die but she will sleep for one hundred years." Yasu said sadly.

"One hundred years!?" Ayako gasped.

"Burn all the spindles in the land at once!" The king demanded.

And so, as planned, all of the spindles in the land were burned and they were no more. The princess was able live life without worrying, so were everyone else in the castle. The relief was a great feeling. But it didn't last for long.

Fifteen years had passed, and so on her fifteenth birthday, princess Mai went outside exploring. She soon came across a tower she had not yet visited. "I have not seen this tower before," She mumbled as she began to climb. "I wonder what's inside."

Inside, an old lady was spinning. "Oh, come on in princess."

"Hello there," Mai said as she went in. She peered over at the elderly woman with curiosity. "What have you got there?"

"I am spinning."

"Oh! Please let me try," Mai begged.

"Of course, young lady. Come and have a go."

While Mai was spinning she felt something sharp on her finger, she didn't feel to good. "Ow! I have pricked my finger."

The old lady laughed, "Ha ha! Your parents should have invited me long ago."

Before Mai could ponder about what the lady was saying, she fell into a deep sleep. The castle did too. The wicked fairy flew away, leaving the kingdom's people to stay asleep.

A thorn hedge had grown around the tower as well as the castle so that no one could get through. One hundred years later, a prince was on his way to restoring the _abandoned _castle. He had chopped down a lot of the thorn bushes with his sword and that was when he stumbled across the tower.

Curious, he climbed the old building to find a girl sleeping soundly in the top room in the tower. He went over to her and knelt down. He took a hold of her hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. She shifted. The prince then saw her beautiful face, her lips catching his attention the most.

"_Kiss her!_" A teasing voice rang in the back of his mind.

He growled, "No Gene."

"_Do it and see what happens, you might like the outcome Noll!_"

He stared at her lips a moment longer before something snapped in his mind. He tilted his head and moved in, giving her a chaste kiss. He heard a distant clapping sound from the back of his mind as he moved away from the sleeping girl. He silently cursed his dead twin brother.

"Oh my! You saved me! Thank you," The princess said.

_You're beautiful. _"The pleasure was all mine."

"Okay," She said softly.

_Stupid heart, stop beating so loudly. _"Shall we go then?"

When the two made it back in the castle, they were greeted by everyone who had woken up too. "Princess! You're back safe and sound!"

"The prince woke me up." Mai said after she had been released from her father's bone crushing hug.

Ayako hit him in the head, "Thank you prince, for waking her up."

"It was my pleasure, your majesty." He bowed.

"Thank you for saving us," Mai said.

"I hear wedding bells!" Yasu and Madoka said, laughing lightly.

"W-wedding bells?" Mai stuttered.

"Yeah!" Madoka teased. "You two are going to get married soon enough. I can feel it!"

"Madoka Mori! May I remind you that I am one hundred and fifteen years old! I think I have more than enough responsibility to declare whether I will or will not be getting married. So lay off…"

Madoka gasped, feigning hurt. "You wound me princess!"

* * *

Character list

Monk as the king

Ayako as a fairy and the queen

Yasu as on of the good fairies

Madoka as one of the faires

Mai as the princess

Naru as the prince

Gene as the mysterious voice in the back of Naru's mind

Masako as the wicked fairy/old woman


	5. Yasu an the 3 bears

AN: Thanks for reading guys! Glad you liked the last chapter. Enjoy this one :) I loved writing it, the twist too. It's a weird twist, but that's what you have to expect. I don't want to write it like the actual story. That wouldn't be as fun. In this story, the family doesn't abuse each other. They just use extensive training that is rather loud and they get into fights which draw blood. Don't worry - no abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the weird plot twist

* * *

Yasu and the three bears

Three people lived off in the woods, hidden away from the world. The parents: Ayako and Houshou Takigawa. The child: Mai Takigawa. They were a different kind, those three were. They were odd. Strange. No one would dare mess with them. They were too scared, frightened, _worried _for their own safety.

You see, mysterious things went on inside their house. You could hear bangs, kind of like gun shots or things being thrown across the room. You could hear screams of excruciating pain. You could envision crazy things going on in that house, some that seem totally delusional but could also make perfect sense when you looked into it. It all made perfect sense.

Ayako was a fiery red head. She could always be seen scurrying through the market place down town, sticking to the shadows. She didn't like people all that much. She couldn't trust them, plain out refused to. She was socially stunted, yes, but that didn't stop her from trying to reach her goal. Her goal of preparing her daughter for the world ahead. She'd do it even to the point of using all sorts of measurements. Even if that be violence and hard physiotherapy in the form of a lesson.

Takigawa was a strongly built man. He always held his head high, and walked with a sense of self pride and justice. He was secretly admired and feared in unison. Whoever he may talk to upon passing by or asking a favour, would stare at him in awe with fear swirling deep within their wide eyes. He was a kind man, despite his outer personality. He would do anything to protect his wife and daughter, against everything and anything.

Mai was a brown haired little girl. She had a strong punch and a terrible temper. She wasn't exactly friendly to the children roughly the same age as her and she was warned not to talk to adults because of their malicious intentions. Her mother had told her these horrific tales of the outer world and it had made her cry for hours and hours while her parents patted her awkwardly on the back while sharing nervous glances. And as a result of this, she had become a stone faced person, not willing to show her true emotions in front of anyone but her surviving family.

Ayako set down three bowls of gruelling porridge on her table and called for her husband and her child. The two came limping in, trying their best to hide their pain. Blood matted their ruffled clothes and holes were dotted here and there. The two of them had started out having a friendly father daughter fight and the all of a sudden it got messy. Things like this happened often, further adding to their _dangerous _reputation.

"Breakfast is ready, but it is a little hot." Ayako said as she glared at her family's dishevelled state. She instantly knew what they had been up to earlier. "Let's go for another walk. The porridge should be cool when we get back."

They quickly left, not wanting to upset Ayako. She could be a complete and utter nightmare when you caught her in a bad mood. Today was just one of those days. They feared for their lives. But as they were off on their walk, they failed to see a rogue stranger edging nearer and nearer to their beloved house.

Osamu Yasuhara was panting as he burst into the nearest house he could find, the sweat was pouring off his face. He had just run for hours to rid himself of a pesky dog wanting to chew at his ankles. And so he had stumbled across a pretty little home that appeared to be unoccupied at that current moment.

A deliciously tempting smell dragged him to the main table where three bowls sat in wait for someone to eat them up. He licked his lips and took a spoonful of porridge in the biggest bowl. He dropped the spoon and spat out the porridge. "Hot!" He yelped as he jumped up and down on the spot, fanning his mouth.

He moved onto the next bowl, the middle one. He reached for the spoon again and took another mouthful. His face scrunched up in disgust as he forced himself to swallow the chilling contents. This spoonful of porridge was too damn cold. He couldn't taste anything at all. It was revolting.

Yasu clutched the spoon in his right hand as he plunged it into the last and final bowl adorning the table top. He chewed on the gruelling porridge, the flavours dancing along his taste buds. It wasn't too hot. Nor was it too cold. It was just right! Yasu was still hungry so he decided to finish off the small bowl.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the biggest chair and jumped back up in surprise, immediately regretting it. This chair was much too hard. He might as well be sitting on the hard ground for all this chair was worth. Who in their right mind would dare sit there to begin with, they must have one hard butt to be able to do that without complaining.

He moved onto the next chair and soon found himself struggling to see what was beyond the tiny crack of light his eyes were allowing him to see. This chair was far too soft. Yasu had promptly started to sink deep within the seat. He pushed with all his might until he had broke free of the dangerous piece of material someone sat on daily.

He collapsed into the last chair and let out a sigh of relief, this one was just right. But Yasu weighed too much. There was a deafening cracking sound and he soon found himself sprawled out on the floor, a scowl etched into his features. He had just broken the only chair that was surprisingly comfortable because he had been snacking too much recently. He would have to watch what he ate from now onwards. He didn't want something else like this to happen any time soon.

Yasuhara yawned; he was tired and came to the conclusion that he needed a well deserved rest. If he ever came across that pesky mutt again then he was afraid that he would do something drastic. The dog had kept him of his precious sleep – something every developing teenager more than craved.

He climbed up the stairs, two at a time, in search for a bed to sleep in. He would only take a few minutes to have a quick nap and feel refreshed. He would hate to be here when the real owners showed up, demanding why he ate their porridge, broke their chair and slept in their bed. Forthwith, he would be out of there in a tick and away from danger – if any were to be lurking around that very corner or under the very bed he chose to sleep in.

He tried the first one, shifting to get into an okay position. The duvet cover scratched against his arms, he tried his best not to itch it. He tossed and turned, rapping himself further into a living cocoon. He sighed. This bed was certainly not for him. He would try the next one.

Yasu untangled himself and jumped to the nearest bed, it immediately swallowed his foot whole. He pried himself free and lay down, he was beginning to sink again. Wanting his freedom, he quickly rolled away and onto the next bed. A small smile graced his features. This bed was the one for him. Quickly enough, sleep had over taken him and he was snoring like a wild animal.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Little Mai exclaimed as she and her parents burst into their home after having their long _long _walk. They sat down at the dining table, each of them eying their bowls suspiciously. Something was off, very off.

"Someone's had a mouthful of my porridge," Takigawa growled. He didn't like to share things with people, not even his own family. So why did this stranger think it perfectly okay to break into his house and eat his breakfast while they were out on a walk?!

"Mine too! How could they?" Ayako said, a deep thrown on her face.

"At least you have some left! Whoever the hell is here has eaten all of my breakfast and not even though to spare me some!" Mai said angrily. "When I find them they are getting what for!"

Upset (some a little too angry), they went and visited the living room where they saw Mai's broken chair. Mai growled, her anger growing tenfold. She clenched her fists and turned to her parents. "Now they have broken my chair?! They have some explaining to do!"

The three rushed upstairs in search for the culprit and came across a rather young man sleeping in Mai's bed. They gathered around, glaring at him. He shifted in his sleep and then he came too, rubbing his eyes. Takigawa had his fists bared and Ayako had brought her handbag with her. God knows what's in their, but man, it hurts when it come clashing with your poor head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Takigawa asked, his voice seemed to echo through the silence. It sent shivers down Yasu's back. He sat up quickly; suddenly aware of the situation he was in – the situation he tried his best to avoid. His eyes widened when the youngest one cursed under her breath and sent him a glare which made his stomach turn.

He got to his feet and ran for his life, he was scared. These people looked like they were going to hut him. He would rather face that pesky dog than deal with these vicious people. He ran very fast, but not fast enough.

The youngest, Mai, had caught up with him. She kicked him in the back of his leg and sent him crashing to the floor. She was mumbling things under her breath. She then made a grab for his leg and started to drag him outside where he could hear a dog bark continuously.

"No!" Yasu yelped as the door slammed in his face and the dog pounced on him.

* * *

Character list

Mai as baby bear

Monk as papa bear

Ayako as momma bear

Yasu as Goldilocks

Lin as random guy

Naru as not in this story

No John either


	6. Yasu cried wolf!

AN: Thanks for being patient. I know it has been two days since I have updated and I apologise for that - I just had something on my plate is all. Sorry but this chapter might not be as entertaining as you quite imagined. I tried, I hinestky did, but for a while I was stuck on what to write. It might seem rushed. Oh well, just look forward to the next chapter which will either be Snow White or The Three Little Pigs. I also take suggestions if you want a certain story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the weird twist

* * *

Yasu cried wolf

Yasu lay on the grass, a piece of stray corn between his teeth. He was bored. Extremely bored. Just yesterday, he had been assigned a new herd of sheep. He had gone from watching the poor sickly lambs to a whole live stock. It was a big difference. But rather boring.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the sheep grazing in the field, minding their own business. _Yes_, he repeated, _extremely boring! _There was no fun to this job at all. It was a waste of his time. He glanced in another direction and saw the other shepherds taking care of their live stock.

He had an idea. A cruel one, yet a so called funny one at that. He stood on his feet, feigning panic as he waved his arms frantically. "Wolf!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "There's a wolf and it's going to eat the sheep!"

The shepherds came rushing over, panting and looks of concern written all over their faces. "Where is it?" John asked, one of the shepherds ranked higher. "We can distract it and lure it– what are you doing Yasuhara-kun?"

Yasu had started laughing, he clutched his sides to stop the pain as he laughed some more. His sides were splitting, as they say. He was enjoying himself a little too much. "What wolf?! There is no wolf here! It was a joke I was playing."

"Humph!" Ayako, yet another shepherd, muttered as she led the others away from Yasu. They weren't impressed. They could have gotten just that bit further with their work. Instead, they had to rush over to see to an imaginary problem.

Yasu relaxed on the grass again, proud of himself. His companions' reactions were just picture perfect. They were of anger, their eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, their mouths hung over in realisation. Not one was the same and that was what amused our favourite little shepherd. He loved making a fool out others to make himself feel better. Some may say that he was like one of a bully: getting a rise out of people to lift your own spirits.

With an amused sigh, he stands to his feet yet again. He blinks, mustering the energy to appear scared. He runs towards the other shepherds, breaking a sweat. He pants. He flails his arms. He pretends to collapse in front of his acquaintances. "Wolf!" He says. "For real this time, I mean it! There is a wolf trying to eat the sheep."

"There's no wolf here!" Monk exclaims as he throws his staff to the floor. The heavy _thump_ of the wood startles the others. They had just rushed up the hill to see an almost empty field of sheep. No wolf in sight. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It was a joke!" Yasu laughed as he sat down on the floor, he was laughing too hard to stand up. He thought the whole thing was just too hilarious. Who knew it was that easy to fool people?

"This is not the time to be acting like this!" Ayako yelled. "Stop being so childish!"

"Yeah," Monk added. "It's about time you grew up. Playtime is over!"

And then they left just like that, Yasu had stopped laughing at that point. _It wasn't as hilarious as earlier, _he realised, _I_ _won't do it again_. He sat back on the grass and tried to shield his eyes from the sun but something else did for him. He looked up and his mouth fell open.

It was a wolf, for real this time. Yasu rapidly stood to his feet and started to run. The wolf started following him. "Help!" Yasu cried. "The wold is here and he's going to eat me!"

All the shepherds ignored him, they thought it was another one of his silly pranks. They continued on herding their sheep, getting as much work done as possible. It was a busy season after all.

"Help!" Yasu cried out again as he was cornered by the wolf. No one was coming they were just staying away from him. Yasu looked into the wolf's eyes and then he realised that these were his last dying moments. Those eyes would be the last thing he saw.

Muffling a whimper, he waited and waited for the bite to come. But it didn't. He looked at where the wolf was to see a young girl about his age stroking it. He looked at her with a look of awe. How was she doing thi?!

"There there…" The girl mumbled. "You only wanted to have something to eat, didn't you boy? You didn't want to starve, did you? No."

She scratched the wolf's ears and then got up and walked over to Yasuhara who was still staring dumbfounded. "Hello there! My name is Mai Taniyama. Who might you be?"

"Osamu Yasuhara." He said anxiously. This girl made him slightly nervous.

"Oh, so you're the boy that keeps lying about the wolf coming to eat the sheep!" She said. "Well now I guess you have learned your lesson. Don't lie so much, okay? Otherwise you will have the wolf to answer to."

Yasu gulped.

* * *

The End. Now for the same story but with a ghost

* * *

Yasu cried ghost!

Yasu lay on the grass, a piece of stray corn between his teeth. He was bored. Extremely bored. Just yesterday, he had been assigned a new herd of sheep. He had gone from watching the poor sickly lambs to a whole live stock. It was a big difference. But rather boring.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the sheep grazing in the field, minding their own business. _Yes_, he repeated, _extremely boring! _There was no fun to this job at all. It was a waste of his time. He glanced in another direction and saw the other shepherds taking care of their live stock.

He had an idea. A cruel one, yet a so called funny one at that. He stood on his feet, feigning panic as he waved his arms frantically. "Ghost!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "There's a Ghost and it's going to haunt the sheep!"

The shepherds came rushing over, panting and looks of concern written all over their faces. "Where is it?" John asked, one of the shepherds ranked higher. "We can distract it and lure it– what are you doing Yasuhara-kun?"

Yasu had started laughing, he clutched his sides to stop the pain as he laughed some more. His sides were splitting, as they say. He was enjoying himself a little too much. "What ghost?! There is no wolf here! It was a joke I was playing."

"Humph!" Ayako, yet another shepherd, muttered as she led the others away from Yasu. They weren't impressed. They could have gotten just that bit further with their work. Instead, they had to rush over to see to an imaginary problem.

Yasu relaxed on the grass again, proud of himself. His companions' reactions were just picture perfect. They were of anger, their eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, their mouths hung over in realisation. Not one was the same and that was what amused our favourite little shepherd. He loved making a fool out others to make himself feel better. Some may say that he was like one of a bully: getting a rise out of people to lift your own spirits.

With an amused sigh, he stands to his feet yet again. He blinks, mustering the energy to appear scared. He runs towards the other shepherds, breaking a sweat. He pants. He flails his arms. He pretends to collapse in front of his acquaintances. "Ghost!" He says. "For real this time, I mean it! There is a Ghost trying to haunt the sheep."

"There's no ghost here!" Monk exclaims as he throws his staff to the floor. The heavy _thump_ of the wood startles the others. They had just rushed up the hill to see an almost empty field of sheep. No ghost in sight. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It was a joke!" Yasu laughed as he sat down on the floor, he was laughing too hard to stand up. He thought the whole thing was just too hilarious. Who knew it was that easy to fool people?

"This is not the time to be acting like this!" Ayako yelled. "Stop being so childish!"

"Yeah," Monk added. "It's about time you grew up. Playtime is over!"

And then they left just like that, Yasu had stopped laughing at that point. _It wasn't as hilarious as earlier, _he realised, _I_ _won't do it again_. He sat back on the grass and tried to shield his eyes from the sun but something else did for him. He looked up and his mouth fell open.

It was aghost, for real this time. Yasu rapidly stood to his feet and started to run. The ghost started following him. "Help!" Yasu cried. "The ghost is here and he's going to haunt me!"

All the shepherds ignored him, they thought it was another one of his silly pranks. They continued on herding their sheep, getting as much work done as possible. It was a busy season after all.

"Help!" Yasu cried out again as he was cornered by the wolf. No one was coming they were just staying away from him. Yasu looked into the ghost's eyes and then he realised that these were his last dying moments. Those eyes would be the last thing he saw.

Muffling a whimper, he waited and waited for the hit to come. But it didn't. He looked at where the ghost was to see a young girl about his age talking to it. He looked at her with a look of awe. How was she doing this?!

"There there…" The girl mumbled. "You only wanted to have someone to talk to, didn't you boy? You didn't want to be alone, did you? No."

She payyed the ghost on the back and then got up and walked over to Yasuhara who was still staring dumbfounded. "Hello there! My name is Mai Taniyama. Who might you be?"

"Osamu Yasuhara." He said anxiously. This girl made him slightly nervous.

"Oh, so you're the boy that keeps lying about the ghost coming to haunt the sheep!" She said. "Well now I guess you have learned your lesson. Don't lie so much, okay? Otherwise you will have the ghost to answer to."

Yasu gulped.

* * *

Character list

Yasu as Boy

Ayako as a shepherd

Monk as shepherd

John as shepherd

Mai as random girl that randomly shows up

I'm not sure who the ghost was. (let's have a laugh and say it was Masako!)

Lin and Naru were unmentioned shepherds.


	7. Three Ol' Pigs

AN: Thanks for being patient and waiting for me guys. I appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter :-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the weird twist

* * *

Three Ol' Pigs

"I can't stay here forever," She mumbled examining her nails. "It's a bore. There's nothing to do and nothing gets done! You know what? I'm going to leave this place. I'm not just going to sit around waiting for that guy to come and find us and shoot us down. We have to go do something…"

"But Ayako," Yasu said. "He could come and find us quicker if we leave. He is a great tracker and apparently he will do anything to get back what once was his. Do you really think it is safe to move out? I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Monk nodded in agreement. "Look Ol' Pig, you have a point. But it is too dangerous. He could track us down easier as Yasu said. He uses his title as dept collector to the max and is using his other talents to retrieve this money. We go live separately and a far distance apart, that way he would tire himself out looking for us. He has to sleep at some point, and that is when we will move again."

"Nicely done Bou-san!" Yasu commented. "That should work. Okay Ayako, we will do what you want. But I think we need to set some rules and boundaries. Bou-san, you must not take your loud music with you and please _please _wear normal clothes to blend in. If you walk down the street with a skull shirt on and music blaring out of your headphones you will be easy to spot. He will find you instantly."

Monk _hmph'ed _and turned away, feigning hurt. Yasu continued, "Ayako you will have to deal with a limited amount of facial treatments. Is that clear? Do I need to spell it out for you? No? I thought so! I also suggest that you dress in normal attire instead of classy rich clothes. Think about the reason you are in this mess to begin with."

"I know!" Ayako sighed. "What about you? I'm sure there are things that you do that would make you easier to spot! Like your glasses for example, you are one of few people who where them and so you would be an easy target. You would get shot down quickly… And you are too smart! Act dumb or something."

"No can do, I'm afraid." Yasu said with a grin. "My smarts are way too valuable for your simple way of thinking. I will use my intelligence to trick him and to help us blend in. It has worked before, it should work again."

"Okay, oaky! That's enough of that for the time being." Monk interrupted. "We need to leave today. So what's the plan then? We just go off and buy houses far away or close to each other? We still need to communicate and I think he has probably bugged our phones and possibly put a tracker in them."

"Yes, the plan…" Yasu trailed off. "I know! Right, we live relatively near each other so that we can talk that way. Leave all electrical items just in case they have actually been bugged. Sucks for you Ayako, but deal with it. No! No objections. Anyway, I do not recommend buying houses. I have enough money to buy a cheap-o one but you guys do not. Remember why we are in this situation in the first place? So the two of you will have to find something else to use as shelter."

"Can we not just all live in one place?" Ayako whined. "I mean, if you have the money to buy somewhere cheap, why can't we all live there. It will be easier and don't give me that crap about him being able to find us if we do. He probably won't be able to."

"Hey Ol' Pig, calm down." Monk chimed in. "And I will be giving you that crap about him being able to trace us better. If he follows one of us to where we are staying he will find the rest of us. If we live separately then that should work. Just suck it up and agree already. Do you think that you are the only one with these views? Well you're not. I'm sure Yasu feels the same."

"Right back at you Bou-san, but back to the point. I suggest you go out and find somewhere to live or collect some materials to build your shelters. This is going to get dangerous but we have to do it if you don't want to stay here with that old crone. It will be better for us all that way."

"I agree Yasu, right everyone let's move out." Monk yelled triumphantly, raising his hand into the air.

"Goodbye house," Ayako mumbled as she was pushed out of the door and into the wild. She looked back once more time, she had started to regret her choice of leaving. Sure Masako – the old crone – was super difficult to deal with and she was such a snob, but her home had been their home for the best of five years and Aayko suddenly felt a bit of reluctance as she was pushed further away. She would miss the place an awful lot.

The three pigs wandered off until they came across a pretty deserted town that was accompanied beside a lake, a forest and a field. They could have jumped for joy! This place is exactly what they were looking for. "You know what!" Ayako suddenly said. "I will go and build my house out of straw. It is light and easy to find in that field over there. My house is going to be great!"

"Well I am going to build my house out of sticks. They are stronger than straw and are easy to find in the forest." Monk said. "They are well better than something as stupid as straw. How is straw going to protect you from the weather never mind him of all people!?"

"I don't know, do I? And how, do you suppose, are sticks going to protect you from the weather as well as him? I don't see it." Aayko yelled in annoyance. Monk was certainly grating on her nerves.

"You know, I think I will build my house out of bricks instead of buying one." Yasu said before the other two could begin to fight. "I can see a lot of spare bricks over there all piled up."

"Bricks?" Monk and Ayako asked in unison. They were unsure of whether Yasuhara could build a house out of sticks himself, never mind the bricks. Where was he going to get everything else from anyways? "They're heavy too. How is someone as scrawny as you going to manage?"

"I'll be fine. I want to build a strong house anyway, one that will help bring me great shelter from the weather and him." Yasu said after a short pause.

And so, they got to work. It took a while but they were finally coming to an end in their works. "Oww, I've cracked one of my nails! I have finally finished my house of straw though. That's a plus."

"Stop complaining, Ol' Pig!" Monk exclaimed as he finished his house of sticks. "At least we have got our houses built. Yasu is nowhere near finished. Why did he even wish to make his home out of bricks?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask the man yourself? He's right over there after all," Ayako said. She was too upset about her cracked nail.

"Yasu!" Monk called out. "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks Bou-San, I am perfectly capable of building a house by myself."

"Okay, okay! Whatever you say, pal."

"I've finished my house at long last!" Yasuhara yelled with excitement. He had only spent half the day working on it some more, buy he had finally finished. "Now he can't get to me through this layer of bricks!"

"I'm sure he could get to you despite a layer of bricks being in his way," Ayako huffed as she looked at Yasu's new house. To say that she was jealous would be the understatement of the century.

"You scared that he will come get you first because you only have measly straws to _protect _you?"

"No! I'm not scared!" She stuttered, looking away to hide the raging blush on her face.

"I've found them," He said into his phone before clamping it shut and walking to the house made from straws. He frowned at it's odd materials. Who would use straw?! "Let me, Ol' Pig, let me in."

"No way in hell. Get lost!"

"If you don't open up then I guess that I will have to resort to other measures. I just so happen to have a gun latched onto my belt. I wonder what would happen if it was to shoot at your… house." He called out louder.

Ayako ran out of the door, not sparing him a glance as she ran to the next house. Monk let her in and locked the door – or tried his best to at least; it was a house made from sticks for goodness sake!

"Let me in, Bou-san, let me in." He said calmly.

"Not by the hairs on Ayako's chinny chin chin!" Monk yelled desperately, doing his very best to ignore the Ol' Pig's intense glare. If it was nay other day, he was sure that she would hit him.

"Then I guess I will have to use my gun that I just so happen to be holding," He said while firing two warning shots. Monk and Ayako ran out of the house and to Yasu's. "Let us in!"

"What's the matter with you?" Yasuhara asked after he had opened his door. His friends were acting strange. Maybe something had happened.

"He's here! He's chasing us!"

"Oh my! You had best come in then."

"We're in danger," Ayako said in a hushed tone. "If we don't hand over the money then I reckon he will shoot us down until we are bloody dead!"

"Calm down already. He can't get us in here." And that is when they noticed him standing outside of the window, his gun in his right hand. Looking mighty dangerous.

"Let me in, Yasuhara, let me in."

"Not by the hairs on Ayako's chinny chin chin!" Monk answered for him, moving out of Ayako's kicking reach. He would end up in the hospital at this rate.

"Then I will have to use my gun." He said as he shot at the window. When nothing happened and all they heard was a noise, he grew confused. "What was that!?"

"Bullet proof glass!" Yasu answered smugly. He was enjoying the moment that little bit too much.

"Then I will have to climb through the chimney," He murmured to himself as he reached the roof of the house. He lowered himself into the chimney and started climbing down. This was far too easy for him!

He dropped into the house and came face to face with his three targets. He almost smirked, "Hand over the money at once or pay the consequences."

The three friends did not move an inch, whether that be in courage or terror, they remained unmoving. He took out his gun, moving towards them. He was sure that they would fail whatever they were trying to pull. After all, he had never lost and he never will.

He pulled back the trigger, aiming for the one in the middle. Osamu Yasuhara. He was the one that grated on his nerves. He was going to be the first to die. The shot rang loudly in their ears as one of them fell to the floor, the blood pooling up around them.

"My house of straw was too weak," Ayako mumbled as she removed her hands from her eyes.

"Yeah, my house of sticks was too weak," Monk mumbled as he stared at the bloody mess on the floor. Why did things have to end like this? Death wasn't pretty.

"Yeah, just be glad my house of bricks was strong enough to save you this time," Yasu said as he dropped the gun on the floor and turned to the debt collector on the floor. "It was nice knowing you, debt collector…"

"Yeah, have a great time in the after life; you won't be seeing us for a long _long_ time." Ayako added.

"One last goodbye." Monk said quietly. "Farewell Naru."

* * *

Character list

Ayako as a pig (straw)

Monk as a pig (sticks)

Yasu as a pig (bricks)

Naru as the wolf (or dept collector in this story)

Masako as old crone (not official charcter)


	8. Cinderella part two

AN: I know that not a lot of you were happy with me killing our favourite narcissist in the last story. I promise you that he won't die again unless (for some reason) yo want him too. It won't be very gruesome though. I'd rather Naru stay alive. If you want a part three for this Cinderella story then please give me ideas because I am stuck. I've left the ending open so that if you guys wanted, you could have another part. But I could leave it with two parts and have the rest up to your imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Cinderella, or something along those lines part two

To say that Naru hadn't searched would be the understatement of the millennia. He had brooded over this subject for a matter of days and eventually he decided that he is not doing this to see her again but to give her back her bag full of personal belongings. He was feeling a bit nervous about it though. One does not simply show up on one's doorsteps returning their bag they had left a few weeks prior and leave without a word.

He was going to have to make conversation.

But how he should do that or even approach this situation? Well... he was at a loss. He couldn't think of anything. He wasn't a person to simply make conversation with a beautiful girl, let alone the one he had danced with at his parents' ball. He wasn't a man of many words regardless.

He didn't think walking up to her and going: "Hey, I remember you. You were the girl I danced with at the ball. I was just passing by... with your bag... and thought to drop it off when I saw your house. Mind if I come in and you make me some tea? That would be great. Thanks."

That would not work. Not at all. Why would he search for her all around the kingdom, holding her bag, until he found her? She might have left, moved away or was too busy to make idle chitchat. What would he do if he couldn't find her, and there he was carrying a female's bag in his hands. It wasn't terribly girly but it could never pass for a man's bag.

It just wouldn't do for the prince. He would be taunt for life. But-

He couldn't manage to spend any longer without seeing her face just once. He remembered the way they danced together. The way he clutched her waist. The way she had her arms around his neck. The closeness. The happiness he felt. He remembered how she had surprised him, she knew that he was not Gene and that they were, in fact, two different people with two different types of feelings. He had lead her to the table where he watched her drink, bite her lip, tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn't tare his eyes away from hers as they talked.

It was a nice feeling and he wanted to feel it again, to go through those emotions. But all he had to do was find her and not make a fool of himself. However, first came his date with Lin and Madoka in the tea shop in Shibuya - he was the chaperone.

"Ahhh," Madoka sighed in delight after she had just downed her cup of tea. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and then her eyes scanned across the room, looking for someone. She spotted them and his her smirk as she turned away from that person.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Don't do anything stupid." Naru said as he left her and Lin to themselves.

"Mai!? Mai! Over here!" She called once Naru was out of earshot.

Mai, startled, dropped a tea cup on the floor. Madoka rushed to help her clean up the shards, making a note not to startle the young girl again. Once they were cleared away, Mai was dragged back to Madoka's table where Lin sat curiously and patiently. "Mai, this is Lin Koujo. Lin this is Mai Taniyama, the girl who danced with Noll and Gene at the ball a few weeks ago."

"Nice to meet you," Lin said.

Mai nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you Lin-san. How are you?"

"Enough with that," Madoka interrupted them. "How have you been Mai? No boyfriends or anything?"

Mai shook her head furiously, her cheeks grew hot when she immediately thought of the prince she danced with last. "No, no! Of course not."

"That's good to hear. Have anyone in mind?"

Yet again, she thought of the prince and her cheeks grew even hotter if that were possible. "Na- No! No! There's no one!" She covered her face with her hands in attempt to cover her raging blush but Madoka started teasing her which made it even worse.

"Oh come on Mai-chan! I know you like someone. Do I know them...? Is it Noll? The prince?"

Mai almost choked on air when Madoka had said that. It was like she seen straight into her mind. It scared her a little bit. "Ah ha! You do like him! I knew it. Lin, she does like him. I so called that one. Aww! I should have bet some money on it."

"She hasn't actually declared her undying love for Noll has she now? Don't go jumping to conclusions."

Mai had heard enough, she was too embarrassed. She quickly excused herself and left the shop just as Naru slipped into his seat. "Who was that?"

"Oh, just an old friend."

For the next few days, Naru could be found staring holes into his laptop. His curtains closed and piles of dishes and clothes scattered across his floor. He hadn't once left his room other than to go to the bathroom. The rest of the time he had been researching possible whereabouts for Mai Taniyama. And so far, all he had pulled up was random Mai's he couldn't care less for and random Taniyama's that were getting on his nerves.

No matter how much he looked. He could not find a Mai Taniyama. And it was eating him up alive.

"If you want to see her so bad, why don't you go to her school?" Lin said as he came to take away the dirty dishes for the third time that day.

"Wouldn't that attract too much attention?" Was his reply.

"I suppose you are right."

"I always am."

And then the next day passed by and Naru had discarded his laptop on his desk, believing it to be of no use. He changed into his usual black attire and joined his family for the first time in three days at the dining table for breakfast. They looked at him, curious as to why he was suddenly emerging now. They coughed the awkwardness away and began to eat.

"So Noll!" Gene shouted from the opposite end of the long _long _table. "Was your cave getting too unhygienic for you or what?!"

"Shut up, Gene!" He shouted back, totally ignoring his family's persistent looks.

"Why did you come out? The bats were too loud?!"

"They were perfectly fine, thank you very much." Naru played along to Gene's weird little game.

"Oh I bet they were!"

"Whatever."

"So how is the princess doing?"

"She's doing perfectl- wait... What!?"

"The princess, Noll? Can you hear me?" Gene raised his voice louder. "How is the bloody princess doing?!"

"What princess?"

"The one we danced with at the ball, Idiot Scientist!"

"How am I supposed to know if she is fine or not."

"Well you have been pursuing her haven't you? Lin told me."

Naru glared at Lin before grabbing his plate and going outside to eat instead. He couldn't be dealing with his brother at the moment and he didn't want his parents knowing he was moping over a girl who he had spoken to a few weeks ago. He was a bit angry at Lin for telling Gene and at Madoka because all she did was giggle like a school girl like she knew something he didn't. It irked him.

He decided that he was going to go for a walk to calm his nerves and soon enough, he found himself at the tea shop again. He walked up to the counter and asked for a cup of earl grey. The girl told him to go and find a seat while another employee would make it for him. He settled himself down in the corner out of the way and rubbed his forehead roughly. He needed to see Mai soon. He was becoming unhealthy. He had a lack of sleep, he stayed in a dark room for several days straight, he wasn't eating properly.

But then thought of Mai crowded his mind again, over flowing until that was all he could think about. Why, after only speaking once, did she manage to do this to him? Get him to be like this? He could only bet that she wasn't feeling the same. She wasn't the one that had to search everywhere to look for him.

"Here's your tea," a sweet voice said as she placed his tea down in front of him.

Naru took it without looking up at the girl, he drank until it was empty and slammed the cup back down on the table. He was beginning to get frustrated. Why couldn't he find her wherever he looked. It was like she was out of his reach. On top shelf in the back where no one would dare to look. That was how he felt. He felt like she was too far away yet so close.

"You seem tired since the last time I saw you, what have you been doing to yourself?" The girl teased.

He still did not look up but froze in his chair. That voice was familiar. He liked that voice. It brought back nice memories of a few weeks ago. He jerked his head up to see the back of the girl which was just here. She was walking away with his empty tea cup. The girl's brown hair rested on her shoulders, capturing the narcissist's attention. With each step she took away from him, her hair bounced, showing the bare skin of her shoulders. The work dress that she was wearing was low cut, showing off her the top half of her back and shoulders.

Naru had hold down a surprised gasp. It was Mai. He was sure of it... And she was walking away from him.

He got up, almost knocking over the chair and followed her. "Mai!"

She turned around and gave a big smile as she handed him another cup of tea. "So how have you been."

"Well actually..."

* * *

AN: I have a few story ideas for ghost hunt if you want to read them. I just had a creative spur recently and I thought I would get your input on the ideas and see which one you would like me to start writing after I have finished at least one of my other stories.

Idea A: Olivia Davis has left for Japan to search for her twin sister Gemma after she was ran over and dumped in a lake. Olivia goes by the name Mai Taniyama and opens an office in Shibuya know as Shibuya Psychic Research, better known as SPR. Shibuya Kazuya runds into Olivia when he is telling ghost stories one afternoon. And the next day when he hurts her assistant, Lin, when knocking over a camera. Shibuya Kazuya is made to work with Olivia for the expense of that camera. (Naru and Mai have switched places, if you would like to call it that and Masako is a boy just so that the story would work. I've already written up to the point where Naru and Mai meet in the classroom)

Idea B: Mai Taniyama is an assassin that goes by the name of Mason and dresses like a boy. She goes under Takigawa Houshou's wing along with several others: John, Yasu, Naru and the Lin, the butler. In order for Mai to get officially accepted, she has to have some fights with these people. She fights Yasu first, beating him without even trying. She is then to fight John, but someone holds John back and volunteers himself. Naru. Naru is the big shot of the place, he can fight like a boss and doesn't like to fight with newbies. The fight ends and Naru finds out that Mason is actually a girl called Mai. (Already started writing it, enough to fill one chapter.)

Idea C: Mai was found by Monk when she was eleven years old, crying outside of his home. He brings her inside and makes her some tea. She explains that she is an orphan and everyone who had looked after her had ended up in a terrible accident. Monk takes her in. Five years later, Monk is heading to a job interview at Shibuya Psychic Research and brings Mai along with him. Mai goes off and hacks into Lin's computer, expressing some of her hidden abilities. A computer whiz; hacking and programming especially. She has a psychic ability. With one look in the eye, she has access to your deepest thoughts and desires, past and darkest secrets. The eyes are the window to the soul, after all. (Already started writing, enough to fill at least one chapter.)

Idea D: Shackles bashing against her ankles, cuffs gripping onto her wrists, she was lead out of her cell. The inmates laughing and pointing, "You're next! Ha ha!" She was pushed into a chair in a secluded room. The chair opposite spun around and there she was looking at a man no older than herself. His black hair all disheveled, his eyes so blue, his expression so cold. Almost like stone. Hard to crack, but with enough persistence it will one day. "Mai Taniyama," He mumbled while flipping through some files. "You have two simple choices. Have a noose hung around your neck and perish a horrible death. Or, become the commander's new food tester for poisons." (Based on one damn awesome novel called Poison Study by Maria V Snyder. Already started writing, I really want to get more done and upload it.)

AN: So here are your choices. Please tell me which one you would like and in the mean time I will try and get further with my other stories so that I don't have loads piled up.


End file.
